blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Asta
|workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} is an orphan who was left under the care of a church in the village of Hage.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 14 He is the wielder of the five-leaf clover grimoire and a member of the Black Bull squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 47Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 5 Appearance Asta is a boy with a short stature, but a muscular build and a pair of green eyes. He has messy ash blond hair, a single strand protruding upwards from the center of his head. He keeps his hair together with a black headband, which has the gold-colored Black Bull insignia and a red-colored four-sided star with three stitches on it. Asta's clothing consists of a white tunic with a V-shaped collar and long sleeves covered by a dark blue jacket whose sleeves extend only up to his elbows. He wears a pair of pants whose color similar to his jacket in which has a stitch marks on the left knee. His pants also only extends just below his knees. His shoes is made out of two different cloths, the parts covering his ankles and soles the same color as his jacket and pants. The parts covering his toes are white, a vertical stitch mark going from the bridge to his toes. After receiving his grimoire, Asta also starts to wear a pouch strapped to a brown leather belt, which he wears around his waist. Additionally, as a Black Bull member, he also wears his squad signature robe. The robe is black-colored and short with gold trimming and only covers the upper half of his torso. It also has a hood and a gold-colored button located at the righthand side to hold it together, while the lefthand side displays the squad's insignia. Personality Asta generally has a cheerful and hyperactive personality.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-12 He tends to shout to express his thoughts and is expressive of his goals, regardless of other people's opinions. This can be seen when he expressed his goal on becoming a Magic Emperor during the Magic Knights entrance exam. where he tells other people who disagree with him to be quiet.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 2 His strong tenacity intrigues Yami Sukehiro to recruit him into his ranks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 10-12 Asta also has a very strong sense of justice, which is shown during his fight against Heath, as he believes that everyone deserves to be protected.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 5-7 Because of this, Asta has been seen to see the positive side of everyone and never take an insult too seriously, which is seen when he still befriends both Yuno and Noelle Silva even after both of them gave him a harsh opinion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 51-54Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 His strong determination also leads him to have a strong will to never give up and keep standing during a harsh battle, which was acknowledged by Magna Swing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 7-10 Biography Asta has been an orphan ever since he, then an infant, was left at the doorstep of a church in Hage, alongside Yuno. Since then, he spent most of his childhood in the said church and growing up alongside Yuno. One day, during their trip home from buying groceries, Asta overheard a couple of villagers coveting the lifestyle of those who live at the Noble region. On this day, Asta learned the discrimination that the people of the Forsaken region received and revealed his intention to be the Magic Emperor for the first time. Sometime later, Asta saw a thug trying to take away Yuno's necklace and immediately stepped in to get his friend's item back. He succeeded on his endeavour but was left with injuries on all over his bodies. Fortunately, the sister of the church managed to help him with her magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 38-41Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16 One day, Asta and Yuno go into the forest of Hage and stand on top of a hill while facing towards the Noble region. Asta then starts talking about their good relationship as a family despite their lack of connection through blood. Yuno agrees to everything that Asta said and asks the reason he brings up the notion. It leads to Asta making another promise with Yuno that they will treat their future comrades as a family just like the way the treat each other.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, page 18 Asta and Yuno also practice their magic from time to time with Asta usually tries to breakthrough Yuno's wind magic attacks. Yuno tries to tell Asta to stop as the latter fails every time. Asta does not want to give up and continue rushing towards Yuno. Finally, at one point, Asta manages to breakthrough Yuno's magic and lands an attack. He then subsequently tells Yuno that his persistence is the source of his success.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 12-14 Years later, Asta confesses to the sister who saved his life but is quickly rejected. He keeps insisting even when the said sister forcefully silences him. He finally stops when Yuno interrupts him. After many failed attempts to show his skills while Yuno overshadows him, Asta storms away to train on his own.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 7-18 A few days later, a grimoire acceptance ceremony is held in a tower near Hage. Asta fails to receive his grimoire and is consulted to try again next year. Later in the evening, Asta can be seen being left in daze after Yuno also brushed off his declaration of rivalry. In the distance, Asta sees that Yuno is in trouble and quickly steps in to save him. However, because of the lack of magical power, Asta is cornered by Lebuty, who is armed with a grimoire.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 18-36 Unable to retaliate, Asta submits as his spirit is shaven off by Lebuty. He manages to regain his will to fight, however, after Yuno reveals his respects of Asta during their time as children. Asta now preparing to fight back, a grimoire suddenly flies towards Asta and gives him a sword. Using his newfound power, Asta defeats Lebuty and reinforce his promise with Yuno.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 36-54 Six months later, Asta attends the Magic Knights entrance exam, where he meets Yami Sukehiro, Finral Roulakes and Gordon Agrippa for the first time. During the exam, Asta cannot perform any of the tasks given to him, which resulted on his being followed around by a man named Sekke. At the end, during the combat test, Sekke asks that Asta be his partner, which Asta gladly accepts. Sekke then condescendingly reveals his reason behind his choosing Asta for his partner. Nevertheless, Asta quickly defeats him, revealing his intention to become the Magic Emperor.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 3-25 Unfortunately, because of his use of unfamiliar magic, none of the captains will recruit him. The captain of the Black Bull then steps in to test Asta's determination. Asta manages to impress the said captain as he is offered a place in the squad. He then travels to the squad's headquarters via spatial magic and is introduced to the other members of the squad.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, pages 8-22 One of the members, Magna Swing, decides to give Asta an initiation test to prove his worth for the squad. Asta impresses Magna when he deflects Magna's attack back towards him. Asta then receives his robe while Vanessa Enoteca brands his headband with the squad's insignia.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 1-19 After the test, while being taken on a tour of the headquarters, Asta meets Noelle Silva, who he finds out is the other new member of the squad. Asta tries to be friendly with her but is quickly dismissed, as she is of royal blood. Later that night, Asta finds Noelle while she is training on her own, but he then witnesses her magic getting out of control. Yami orders Asta to stop her magic while throwing him toward it. Asta manages to save her, quickly shows his admiration over her immense magical power, and encourages her to grow stronger alongside their squadmates, to whom she consented.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 1-19 During meal time, Asta asks about the duty of a Magic Knight, after which Magna chides him for his ignorance. Later on, Magna reveals to Asta and Noelle that their first mission will be a boar hunting in Sosshi. Asta rejects the mission at first but quickly accepts it, having been threatened by Yami. The three travel to the village on Magna's broom because Asta cannot ride one himself and because Finral is unable to transport them with his magic. Upon arriving, they discover that the village is covered in mist, after which Magna quickly asks Asta to cut a path for them. After reaching the center of the village, they find the villagers are being held hostage by a group of mages led by Heath. Once Magna saves the villagers, Heath launches a second attack, which Asta counters with his sword before confronting Heath for his actions.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 1-19 Asta begins his assault while trying to find out on Heath's reasoning for his actions. Heath's answers quickly infuriate him, causing Asta to proclaim that he will protect the villagers from him. Heath and his group launch a combination spell that keeps Asta and Magna occupied and unable to protect the villagers. Fortunately, Noelle casts a protection spell that shields all of them from their attacks.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 1-17 Asta quickly dashes towards Heath as soon as he sees an opening, but he fails to give an effective damage because of Heath's having dampened Asta's momentum by freezing his standing ground.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 18-19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-2 He then begins to receive a lot of damage from Heath but still manages to keep standing up. Magna steps out of Noelle's spell and asks Asta to redo their initiation ceremony. Their strategy succeeds, and Asta quickly delivers the final attack and defeats Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-19 Asta faints as soon as Heath is defeated, but he immediately is awoken by an anti-bird that has been following him since the Magic Knights entrance exam. Seeing the anti-bird is carrying a stone that belongs to the village's chief, he tries to have it returned but the villagers decides to give it to him. After that, Asta witnesses as Heath commits suicide to protect his retainer's information, which deeply shocked him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 1-13 Asta later runs around, the anti-bird constantly attacking him while being followed by Noelle. He then has a chance meeting with Nick, the chief's grandson, to whom he gives words of encouragement.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 15-19 Having returned to the headquarters, the three report back to Yami, who praises them for their work. Yami then gives them their salary, which quickly excites Asta. Vanessa offers Asta and Noelle a shopping trip to Kikka. As they arrive, Asta becomes excited with the new experience and wished he could take the Hage villagers with him. After they finish their errands, Vanessa takes both of them to the castle town's black market, where Asta spots Magna at the casino. Additionally, Asta encounters Sekke, who tries to flirt with Vanessa and Noelle. At the same time, a thief snatches an old lady's bag, so Asta quickly chases him and immobilizes him before Sekke delivers the final strike. Unfortunately, Sekke finds himself paralyzed and gives his final words, but Asta quickly stops him and motivates him before Sekke finds out from Vanessa that he is actually fine. Asta returns the bag to the old lady and leaves with his squadmates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-17 Sometime later, Yami informs Asta and the other Black Bull members about the appearance of a new dungeon, and the Magic Emperor has requested Asta to explore it, Asta quickly being filled with excitement, even though he knows nothing about dungeons. He goes to the dungeon, which is located at the edge of the Kingdom, along with Noelle and Rack Boltia. As they enter, Asta argues with Noelle about the name of the anti-bird. The arguments settles immediately after Rack suggests the name for it. But because Asta dropped their source of light, they have to walk in the dark before reaching the inside of the dungeon. Asta accidentally activates a trap when whining about his inability to sense Mana within the dungeon, but he is able to easily handle it. Asta and Noelle, however, face against numerous other traps, as Rack playfully activates all of them before leaving by himself. Another trap quickly emerges and immobilizes Asta. However, Yuno arrives at the scene and effortlessly saves him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 3-19 Asta and Yuno's reunion is quickly being set aside when Yuno's senior, Klaus Lunette, begins a conversation with the Black Bull members where he believes that saving them is unnecessary. Asta and Klaus start a series of arguments with Noelle and her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, joining them. At the end, Asta is unable to give an answer when Klaus is asking them the whereabout of Rack Boltia and the arguments begins to move towards the reputation of their captains. As the Golden Dawn members leave to conquer the dungeon, Asta and Noelle also begins their search for the center of the dungeon. Noelle starts to question on the methods that they are using as none of them possess a magic that could give them directions. Moments later, Asta sees Nero took off and points them to a tunnel.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 4-14 They decide to follow Nero's guidance but left stranded in an area with a gravity anomaly where Asta finds a treasure chest with living organs inside it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 13, pages 6-7 They continue in their search for the center of the dungeon when Asta suddenly stops after hearing a peculiar noise. Noelle infers that it might be the sound from Rack's fight. Asta quickly suggests that they assist him but Noelle argues by saying that conquering the dungeon is their current priority.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 11-12 However, Asta decides to help Rack and manages to negate a spell that is about to kill him. When the leader of Hell Lotus asks for Asta's identity, the latter simply says that he is Rack's comrade.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 14, pages 15-19 In contrast, Rack refuses Asta's help as he charges towards the opponent. When the leader of Hell Lotus about to counterattack, Asta interferes as he ignores Rack's request because he is his squadmate. Rack finally agrees to fight him together, but the opponent immediately traps them within a shroud of thick smokes.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 1-8 Asta tries to cut the smoke multiple times but quickly grows anxious due to its unlimited amount. As soon as Rack notices something after remarking their opponent's sensory ability, he launches a barrage of lightning-based spell to guide their opponent at certain direction while Noelle is preparing to launch Asta towards him with her spell. Asta then delivers a wide swing at the leader of the Hell Lotus and the latter remarks that he had never encounter an opponent without magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 15, pages 12-17 The Hell Lotus leader then escapes along with his injured subordinates and Asta fails to pursue him. Rack then suggests that they return to the main objective and head to the center of the dungeon.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 2-3 Upon arriving, Asta quickly activates his magic and saves Yuno from an attack. He then starts arguing with Yuno about the latter's circumstances but decides to stop and joins the fight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 16, pages 15-19 Battle Prowess Magics *'Anti Magic': A form of magic that is capable of nullifying other magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 49 Asta uses this magic with a sword to cut or deflect his opponents' magics.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 13Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 15-16 Asta Broadsword.png|link=Weapon of Anti Magic|Weapon of Anti Magic Asta cut magic.png|Asta cuts magic Asta deflect magic.png|Asta deflects magic Abilities *'Swordsmanship': Asta has displayed the ability to wield a sword, although still only at a level where he only swings it at his opponent's direction.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 3-10 *'Enhanced Strength': Asta has been shown to possess an above average physical strength, able to do a thousand single-handed handstand push-up and able to single-handedly swing his sword.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 16Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 49-50 *'Enhanced Speed': Asta is capable of moving in an above average speed, which causes William Vangeance to think that he has used magic to aid himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 22 *'Enhanced Durability': Asta has been shown to possess a high durability, which can be seen when he is able to keep standing up, despite receiving numerous attacks from Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 3-7 *'Enhanced Instinct': Asta possesses a heightened level of instinct, which is demonstrated when he could unconsciously move his body in the best way to defend himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, pages 11-13 Equipments *'Grimoire': Asta wields a five-leaf clover grimoire, which he received during his fight with Lebuty. The grimoire is tattered and covered in dirt, a black five-leaf clover insignia at the center of its front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 45 Asta is able to summon a sword from it, which he uses for his magic.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 11 Asta Grimoire.png|Asta's grimoire Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty *Asta vs. Sekke *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events *Grimoire Acceptance Ceremony *Magic Knights Entrance Exam *Black Bull Initiation Ceremony *Noelle's Magical Rampant Trivia *One of Asta's favorite things is the Sister whom took care of him while he was living in Hage.Black Clover Manga: Volume 1, Character Profile References Navigation